


A Christmas Sweater

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, betty bakes, bughead - Freeform, naughty bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year and Bughead is spending it with family and friends. Betty has been cooking all day for a Christmas eve feast and Jughead has been itching to try every dish. But his new Christmas sweater causes quite a stir. More naughty than nice their afternoon is filled with food, fluff and sexy innuendo.





	A Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr sweetbettycooper but i thought i'd post it here too just so i don't lose it.  
> I hope you like this small one shot it was a prompt from my amazing friend Lizzybuggywritters.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes you find as this was unbeted.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it in the comments :) 
> 
> Enjoy.

Betty was in another world as she floated around the kitchen cooking up a storm. Christmas was her favourite time of year. It meant baking and snow and lots of kisses under the mistletoe. Her and Jughead had been living together for 2 Christmas’s now and each one Betty found her self cooking even more food than the year before. 

This year though, their family and friends were coming over to their new apartment for a Christmas Eve feast and Betty was going to make it perfect. 

With half an hour left until they all arrived she’d sent Jughead to get dressed and finish setting the table, while she put the finishing touches on her glazed ham and put her special vanilla chocolate chip cookies in the oven. 

You should always have something baking when guests arrive. 

Their aroma already started to fill the apartment as they began to bake and Betty closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. This Christmas was going to be the best one yet she could feel it. She loved Jughead so much there was no way anything could go wrong if they were together. 

“What’s that smell....are you making cookies ?” Jughead appeared from their room, wide eyed and a gigantic grin on his face. 

“Yes but their not for you.” Betty replied cheekily, cleaning up the last of her crumbs and dishes. Winking at him as she went. 

“You wound me Betts.” Jughead chuckled knowing he could easily get his girlfriend to change her mind. 

“Maybe I’ll just eat one of these instead.” He gestured walking over to her, where an large plate of cupcakes sat. Decorated in all different patterns and colours. 

It had taken Betty hours to finish them all but it was the lots of fun. She did have some help from Jughead but he ate most of the ice rather than piping it onto their cake. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Betty swatted his hand away. “These are for dessert.” She said proudly. 

“But I’ve tried everything you’ve cooked except one of these.” 

Staring down at them they did look delicious Betty thought. And she was feeling a bit hungry after all her cooking this afternoon. Jughead’s cute face and sly smile weren’t helping either. 

“Maybe we can share one.” 

“Yesss.” Jughead hissed under his breath making Betty giggle at his childish ways. He was completely ecstatic to have some. The biscuit smell was driving him mad. 

Coming round to the same side of the bench as him she picked up the best looking one and hummed to herself. They really did look scrumptious. 

They were both staring down at it licking their lips, transfixed by this one cupcake. Anyone would think this was the only thing they were going to eat for the entire Christmas season. 

As she peeled back the paper Betty’s eyes travelled up to Jughead’s. They were glistening with want and she could see deep down how much he loved her. 

Or was it her baking ? 

But her happiness was cut short when she noticed what he was wearing. 

“Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” Betty spoke in surprise disapprovingly. “You are not wearing that tonight.” 

“Betts come on.” Jughead laughed, reaching for the cupcake but she moved it away from him. 

Sighing Jughead knew he had to tell her the story. “ Sweet Pea and I were talking..” 

“Of course,” Betty sighed having a feeling she knew were this was going. 

“And I kinda, may have said something about what we did the other night.” 

“JUGHEAD!” 

“ I know, I know I’m sorry. It just came out. He was talking about Veronica and how amazing she was and I just couldn’t sit there and listen to him knowing how spectacular you are- were that night and ....” 

“How much did you tell him ?” Betty waited nervously. She was blushing beet red. She was slightly proud thinking back on it now but completely embarrassed to think Sweet Pea knew. 

“Hardly anything. I promise. Just the bit about the whipped cream.” He finished quietly. “So he dared me to wear this and he’s going to wear one like this tonight as well.” 

 

“What about my mom?” She asked, seeing Jughead attention waver back to the cupcake. 

“ I guess that’s all part of the dare.” He said sadly knowing Alice Cooper would have a fit if she saw it. “But if it helps your dad would find it hilarious.” 

“No. that does NOT help.” Betty chuckled, deciding to give up, handing him the cupcake. 

A picture of a chimney was knitted into the fabric. Seeming innocent enough. But the words-

“This Santa loves going down” we’re definitely not. 

“Maybe-“ Jughead mumbled with his mouth full of cupcake. The cream cheese icing smeared all around his lips. “If- Sweet Pea gets here- first.” He swallowed “-we can switch shirts. His isn’t as bad.” 

“What does his say?” 

“I’m nice. She’s the naughty one. With an arrow.” Jughead smirked.

“God.” Betty cursed starting to smile. She was beginning to see the funny side and admittedly she didn’t mind his sweater for a joke but her mother’s reaction was worrying her. 

“Just keep this one.” She smirked cheekily. “Who cares about my mom.” 

Jughead was surprised to say the least at her sudden surrender but what she did next almost made him choke on his own saliva. 

“And don’t wipe your mouth. The cream icing completes the outfit.”


End file.
